


in the friendzone

by cherrybomb_marichat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is so very done, Croissants, F/F, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste is Very confused, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, Marinette Dupain-Cheng trying to act like a little shit but fails, crack ig, don't forget Adrien's croissants, one-sided reveal, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat
Summary: “Oh, I um lied.” Marinette suddenly took much interest in her nails. Meanwhile, Adrien was silently cheering in his head. She meant the kiss!! Because the last time I checked ‘just friends’ don’t kiss! Thank the kwamis! Now we can get married and live on a faraway island, and have three kids and a pet hamster named-“We’re best friends.”Silence.Adrien turned to  her with a mortified look on his face.Say what now?! We’re best friends?! Friends… kiss? Since when?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	in the friendzone

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to [Mia Brown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaBrown/pseuds/MiaBrown) and [Barkie_boo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkie_boo/pseuds/Barkie_boo) for being my betas!

“Princess…” Adrien whined as he dramatically fainted on Marinette’s chaise.

“Don’t ‘princess’ me Adrien. You did this to yourself!” Marinette cheekly replied . For a 16, almost 17 year old he could be quite childish.

“You can’t take away my croissant privileges!” Adrien pouted dramatically, like an infant. He needed his croissants, they were the only thing that kept him alive. Well, other than being with Marinette.

“Don’t listen to him pigtails, He’s just being dramatic,” Plagg said plainly.

“Wasn’t planning to, Plagg.”

“No….”

“You’ll survive.” Marinette sympathetically patted his back. “I think I know how to make you feel better.”

“Nothing can replace my croissants” Adrien puffed stubbornly.

“Oh, really? Not even a Sailor Moon marathon?” Adrien’s head snapped at the mention of his favorite anime.

“D-Did you say Sailor Moon?” Marinette was offering to watch his favorite anime with him. An offer that she had turned down as many times as Ladybug had rejected him. (It was sad, really).

“Yeah, I did. But it looks like you don’t want to,” Marinette said with a sickeningly sweet voice. The second she figured out Adrien was Chat Noir and she found out he was the biggest anime weeb to have ever existed, yet she never expected that his weebness would prove to be a powerful weapon against the young hero.

“No! Of course I want to! I just can’t believe you want to watch anime with me. I have to be dreaming. If it is a dream, i don't ever want to wake up.” Adrien said with delight apparent in his voice . Well, if it was a dream, Marinette would probably be kissing him by now. Yet the cold, harsh truth of life had to punch him in the face..

“Well, it isn’t a dream. I’m offering to watch Sailor Moon with you. Don’t make me regret it,” Marinette repeated herself in a warning tone. Adrien would never stop going on and on about anime, Sailor Moon specifically. Not that she didn’t enjoy listening to him being passionate about anime, it was just that anime wasn’t her cup of tea.

“Have I ever made you do something that you regretted?” Adrien asked innocently.

“Yes,” Marinette deadpanned.

“Moi? Resident sunshine child? Has done something to make his princess regret some of her decisions in life?” 

“I have a whole list, Adrien. Don’t make me recite it.”

“But you still love me!” Adrien sing-songed as he got up from her chaise to get out her laptop. She had mentioned that she had a crush on him, and he really hoped that those feelings hadn’t disappeared. It was wishful thinking, to think the, oh, so brave, talented and brilliant Marinette would still have feelings for a leather cat-boy who ran across rooftops in Paris and was the biggest dork in the history of dorks.

“As a friend!” she retorted back. That was a lie. If anything, finding out that Chat Noir, her part-time superhero partner, was Adrien Agreste made her fall in love with him even more. She absolutely adored messing with him, although, it was only a matter of time before she dropped the façade.

Oh, how those words came to bite Adrien in the ass. He was a sheltered teenager who was clueless about social skills ,let alone romantic ones . If only he could go back in time and have a second chance to make things right. Maybe, just maybe he could be dating Marinette right now if he wasn’t such a coward. But now it was time to watch anime with his princess, and nothing could spoil his mood right now.

* * *

“Princess, is my croissant ban lifted?” Adrien asked on Monday morning. He didn’t have the chance to see her all weekend because of Hawkmoth and his father. Hawkmoth, well he was just losing his creative streak. Mr. Pigeon got akumatized 7 times in 48 hours. Add a mind-controlling akuma and two 5-hour long photo shoots to the mix and you have a touch-deprived kitty who was desperately in need of cuddles and pastries. It shouldn’t even be legal to work on weekends.

“Princess?” Alya raised her eyebrow. If Marinette decided to confess to Adrien without letting her know they were going to have words, but she was happy for her friend, Watching the two pine for each other was cheesier than watching a rom-com.

“Normally no, but since you had such a catastrophic weekend, you deserve it.” Marinette ignored Alya and held out a bag of croissants for Adrien.

“Oh? Punning now are we?” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows. Getting his princess to pun, (wait now that he thought about it, she wasn’t even his), was a challenge in itself. Even his lady, ( seriously what was it with calling all the pretty ladies in his life “his”), was an easier target.

“Don’t push it” was all Marinette said as Alya dragged her to ‘their spot’.

“What was that all about?” Alya asked the bluenette. “Did you finally confess to Adrien?”

“No.”

“Then what’s with the nickname? It sounds very couple-ly to me.” Alya knew for a fact that “friends” don’t give each other sweet nicknames like that.

“We’re friends. The best of friends” the bluenette answered simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Was it really so hard to imagine her and Adrien as “just friends”?

“I don’t believe you M. But if you don’t want to share I respect your privacy, just be careful with your feelings.” Alya sighed. Yes, she was a reporter and she wanted her scoop, but her friend’s happiness came first. Marinette’s heart was so delicate, the last thing she wanted was for her friend to get akumatized.

“I will be.” Marinette said as the first warning bell rang. “Now come on, I came early for a change and I want to savour it.”

* * *

Class went by without any interruptions, for a change. Not a single akuma all day, which was a miracle. Paris craved for these days, the days before Hawkmoth when they were a normal city without a supposedly middle-aged man attacking the city with evil butterflies.

The homework load had been light today, and class finished twenty minutes before school was over. It was a good day. Nothing could change that. 

“Guess who?” someone covered Marinette's eyes at the bottom of the school’s steps. She knew it was Adrien but she decided it would be fun to humour him.

“Hmm.. Alya is that you?”

“Nope

“Rose?”

“She’s shorter than you.”

“Oh, ok then. Hmm how about... Hawkmoth?” Marinette said with a dramatic gasp.

“Then Hawkmoth must be really handsome.” Adrien snorted.

“Oh! I have it! Chat Noir!” Marinette said, struggling to keep in her laughter.

“Spot On, Princess” Marinette turned around to see Chat, not Adrien as she had guessed.

“What are you doing transformed in the middle of the day? There isn’t an akuma.” Marinette looked at him in the eye.

“Is it a shame to want to escort the lovely princess home?” he shamelessly flirted.

“But my house is literally ten steps away.” Marinette pointed to the bakery on her right. What did he think he was doing shamelessly flirting like that?

“But did your parents tell you that you have a delivery to make?” Chat placed a box of pastries in Marinette’s hands. “It was last minute, but if the princess is willing I would gladly escort her to her destination”

“Thanks Adrien. I’ll pay you with pastries once we get home.” Marinette whispered in his ear as he scooped her up.

“Sounds purrfect.”

* * *

“Hey, Tikki, would it be wrong of me to lead Adrien on?” Marinette asked her kwami the same evening before patrol.

“It depends on you, Marinette. You aren’t planning on doing something drastic are you?” Tikki asked her chosen meticulously . 

“Oh! No nothing serious. Just… payback.” Marinette grinned maliciously.

“Just.. don’t take it too far.” Tikki said worriedly, not wanting to know what Marinette was thinking. 

“I won’t! It’s almost time for patrol! It wouldn’t hurt to be early.” Marinette began to think of her plan as she transformed and yo-yo-ed her way to the Eiffel Tower. Operation: Friendzone was a go.

“Hello, Ladybug. How are you on this meow-vilous evening?” Chat asked his spotted partner as he landed on their patrol spot. Ever since he told her that Marinette found out his identity, he stopped with the pet names. She had to admit she missed them.

“I’m doing great, actually! There wasn’t a single akuma today and I felt normal for a few hours.” she admitted. She got the delivery done quite quickly, thanks to Chat, did her homework and completed a quick shift in the bakery. All with time to spare to start a new project! 

“Sounds like you had a purrfect day, bug,” he said as he took a seat next to Ladybug. He longed for days like these when it was calm, no evil butterflies coming to attack.. 

“Anyway, Chat, it’s been a week. We need to talk about what happened.” Ladybug prompted. Actually it had been a month, but Ladybug knew of this since only a week ago.

“Look, bug. It wasn’t on purpose. Marinette’s parents figured me out and we were talking about everything and then Marinette came in. It wasn’t her fault, so please don’t take anything out on her. If anything I’m responsible for what happened. I was careless, but please don’t take away my miraculous.” Chat pleaded.

“First of all, I understand it was an accident. Yes, you could have been more careful, but what’s done is done. Second of all I told you, I would never take away your miraculous. We are a team and I need you to do this with me.” Ladybug reassured her partner. He really needed a self-confidence boost.

“Really?” Chat asked with hope in his eyes. Seriously, he did not deserve so many kind women in his life.

“Yes, you silly kitty” Ladybug booped his nose. “Now, I’ll take east and you take west?” 

“Race you!”

* * *

“Princess?” Chat asked as he tapped on her skylight. They had finished patrol and it was simply a force of habit to go to her house.

“Yea?” Marinette swinged open the trapdoor, and it smacked Adrien in the nose. “Oh my gosh!!! Are you ok?” She rushed over to see if he wasn’t bleeding. Curse her and her clumsiness, why did she have the miraculous of good luck in the first place?

“I’m fine.” Chat said as he rubbed his nose. “Probably just a bruise.”

“Just a bruise? Just a bruise? Adrien! Your father would be furious!!” Marinette yelled, not caring if all of Paris heard her. He was hurt! And that was the only thing that mattered.

“Princess. I’ll be fine.” Chat tried to calm down the bluenette. When she got angry it was scarier than his lady. And when Ladybug got mad, things weren’t pretty.

“No! You are not fine. You are coming into my room this instant and you are going to explain why your face was so close to the door!” Marinette began to pull him by his tail into her room.

“Ouch! May I remind you that I can feel through this.” Chat huffed. What was it with bluenettes and his tail?

“Not my problem.” Marinette retorted . This cat would be the end of her if Hawkmoth didn’t get her first.

Marinette examined his nose, and after she was assured that his nose wasn’t broken, Chat noticed most of her posters of him were on the floor. 

“Mari? What were you planning to do with my posters?” Chat asked tentatively. She never took them down, not even when she figured out his identity.

“Oh! Just freeing up some wall space. I don’t need them anyways.” Marinette said as she tossed another poster over her shoulder.

“But, you love this one!” Chat held up the one she just tossed. 

“Yeah, but you don’t. Your happiness is important. Anyways, my silly crush is gone now.” Marinette waved her hand at his antics.

“M-Marinette?” Chat asked, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

“Yeah?” she answered, not turning around.

“So if you don’t like me, who do you like now?” Chat asked as he finally worked up his courage. He needed to let go, Marinette didn’t like him anymore. Her happiness came first. If she’s happy with someone else, then he’s happy.

“No one.” she said simply with a shrug. 

“Oh.” was all Chat said. He needed to breathe. Maybe it would be best if he left early.

“Wanna play some UMS?” she offered. “I’ll even let you kick my butt this time.”

“Um, no thanks. I’m going to head home for the night.” he began to climb to her trapdoor when he felt her tug on his tail.

“I promised you pastries. Don’t you want them?” 

“I’ll get them tomorrow.”

“You never turn down pastries Adrien. What’s wrong?” _What’s wrong? What’s wrong? You said you didn’t have a crush on me anymore, that's what’s wrong. Oh? You didn’t know, I have a crazy crush on you and I’ve been trying to make a move but I’m such a coward that I can’t ask you out._ Is what he wanted to say but he thought better of it. She didn’t need to know about his love problems. 

“It’s just my nose, it’s kind of sore and I think it would be best if I went to bed earlier.” He lied.

“Oh, okay. See you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah.” Chat vaulted back to his room and face-planted on his bed.

“What’s the big deal kid?” Plagg asked his chosen. It wasn’t often that he showed sympathy for his kittens but that didn’t mean he didn't care. He just didn’t show his affections like Tikki.

“Marinette doesn’t have a crush on me anymore. Am I really that much of a dork?” Adrien asked, but his voice was muffled by the pillow so it sounded more like “Ma..i cru.. me… more.. hat..ork?”

“Pigtails moved on, it isn’t the end of the world.” Plagg patted Adrien’s shoulder. If pigtails was being serious, they would be having words.

“But then I’ll live all alone with a hundred cats and a pet hamster named-” Adrien began to ramble about how lonely his life would be without Marinette in it.

“Adrien. Look, she’s your friend. She was honest with you. That means that she would never lead you on or make you believe something that wasn’t true.” 

“But… it hurts.” Adrien whimpered like a sad puppy.

“This is why I stick to camembert; it doesn’t break your heart.” Plagg gulped down a piece of camembert and flew off to a corner to let Adrien sulk in peace.

* * *

“Why did you lie, Marinette?” Tikki asked her bug after Chat had left. All of Paris could tell that was a lie, then again Adrien was dense, like really dense.

“My poor babies! I’ll never let you touch the ground again.” Marinette hugged the posters that she threw on the floor. It pained her to hurt such innocent things.Tikki sighed and shook her head endearingly. Whatever Marinette was doing, she hoped that she would stop before things got out of hand.

“Don’t look at me like that Tikki! I know what I am doing.” Marinette pouted at her kwami. She felt hurt that Tikki didn’t trust her judgment.

“But Adrien’s heart is really delicate, you shouldn’t mess with his feelings.” 

“But he called me ‘just a friend’ for two years!”

“He wasn’t aware of your feelings Marinette.” Tikki pointed out.

“Your right. Maybe I should try a more subtle approach…” Marinette began to think about who could help her in Operation: Friendzone. “Oh! Alya would be perfect!”

“Marinette…” Tikki said disapprovingly.

“I promise I won’t go too far Tikki. But if I want this to work, we're going to have to bring in the big guns.” Marinette reassured her kwami as she dialed her friend. She would need all the help she could get.

* * *

You can do this Agreste. It’s only Marinette. She doesn’t have a crush on you anymore. If she can move on so can you. Adrien repeated in his head like a mantra. Yesterday’s events left him emotionally drained. He just needed to keep his cool around Marinette, that shouldn’t be a problem. Except it was, because Marinette was like an angel on earth. No wonder she stopped having a crush on someone as lame as him. She deserved so much more.

“Morning Adrien!” Marinette called out to the blonde, oblivious to his inner turmoil. After her talk with Alya last night, leaving out any identity revealing details, they came to an agreement that being subtle would be best. 

“Gorning Marinette!” Adrien sputtered out. Gosh, was that woman out to kill him? If it wasn’t with her looks, or kindness it would definitely be sneaking up on him when least expected. Now that he thought of it, Marinette would make a great spy. A really sexy spy. She would rock a red trench coat. Red is definitely a good color on her, maybe he could convince her to wear it more often.

“Gorning to you too, Sunshine.” Marinette chuckled. 

“Did I really say that?” Adrien mentally face-palmed. Why was he so awkward? This was just Marinette. A Marinette who showed up to school in his colors! “Wait, are you-”

“- wearing your colors? Yup! I wanted a change in wardrobe. And my kitty gets the love he deserves.” Marinette smirked proudly. Before the reveal, he had mentioned that seeing her in his colors made him feel loved and special.

“It um looks great! On you! Not that you don’t usually look great! In fact you always look good! Amazing even! And I could go on and on, wait why am I still speaking? I should probably go dig a hole to die in embarrassment now.” Adrien rambled.

“Glad to know you think it looks great. It means a lot coming from you.” Marinette giggled. She barely had to do anything to get this boy flustered.

“Hey girl!” Alya called out to the bluenette. “Oh! I see you’re wearing your boyfriend’s colors.”

“Boyfriend?” Marinette cocked her head in confusion. 

“Yeah! Chat Noir! You always get so defensive of him when someone says he’s Ladybug’s sidekick.” Alya said her perfectly rehearsed lines. 

“Oh! Chat Noir! He’s a very good friend! There’s nothing romantic going on between us.” Marinette clarified, stressing on ‘good friend’.

Adrien let out a strangled gasp. Why was Marinette being so cruel? Was her ultimate goal to kill him by using that cursed phrase?

“Sunshine, if you were jealous, you could just say so y’know.” Alya greeted the blonde.

“I’m not jealous!”

“Even so, Alya, we are nothing but very good friends! Better yet, best friends!”

“Yeah… friends….” Adrien said with disappointment in his voice. If this is how Marinette felt when he friend-zoned her, he really needed to apologize. It felt terrible.

The two girls began to chat idly and made their way to class while Adrien stayed at the steps of the school. 

“Well, aren’t you going to catch up with your girlfriend?” Plagg asked his kitten. He saw what pigtails was doing. He really wondered why he hadn’t got her in the first place. She didn’t seem so goody-goody like Tikki. 

Adrien snorted. “I wish.” and with that he walked into the school, hoping, no, praying that the rest of the day wouldn’t be so hard.

* * *

The rest of the day was even worse. Adrien now officially hated Tuesdays. Marinette just had to emphasize that they were ‘just friends’ way more than necessary. Was he really that bad? Marinette must have had a strong will to survive throughout the day. Was there something that the girl couldn’t do?

“Adrien! Wait up!” Marinette ran up to the blonde after their last class. 

“Oh! Mey Harinette!”

“You seem to be avoiding- wait did you just call me ‘Harinette?’” Marinette began to cackle.

“Please let me go die in shame.” 

“No, no! You called me ‘Harinette’!”

“It’s not funny princess.” Adrien pouted.

“It is! I thought I was the only one who made word vomit!”

“I never called you out when you called me ‘hot stuff’”

“But it’s true… You are pretty hot.” Marinette stated matter-of-factly.

To say he blushed would be an understatement, Adrien was practically glowing . She can’t just go calling people hot! He needed to leave now, before his traitorous mouth said something he would regret. “I have to go. Last minute Chinese lesson. Bye.” 

“Bye, I guess… call me when you’re finished!”

“Yep! Will do.” Adrien replied stiffly. 

He got in the car in record time, with the Gorilla giving him a look that read “are you okay?”.

“I’m fine! You know teenage hormone stuff.” Adrien replied uncertainly.

The Gorilla gave him another look, typed something on his phone before he began to drive Adrien home. 

“Teenage hormone stuff, hmmm…” Plagg looked at his chosen teasingly. 

“Yeah. He won’t ask me anything else.” Adrien said with a shrug. “What’s wrong with saying ‘teenage hormone stuff’?”

“You really are dense.” Plagg said after giving him a good look.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but you are so lucky I have no energy for this.”

When Adrien finally arrived home, his father was waiting at the staircase. “Good afternoon father.” Adrien said, surprised that he was seeing his father outside his office before 7 p.m. That was odd.

“Adrien. I heard that you are experiencing “teenage hormonal things'',” Gabriel said with his usual emotionless tone.

“Yes, father,” Adrien answered, clearly confused to what and why his father was asking such things. This was normal.

Gabriel took a deep breath. Parenting was so not his thing. “You see, this only happens when you are attracted to a girl, and you feel the urge to -ahem- do things. This attraction is completely normal for a boy your age-”

“No, no, no I do NOT need this talk right now.” Adrien grumbled, knowing where this was going. He did not need to have “the Talk”.

“But, you said you are experiencing “teenage hormonal things”. Is that not one of them?” Gabriel asked, clearly confused. He could feel Adrien’s annoyance via the Butterfly miraculous, but he didn’t understand why.

“What I meant was- oh. Oh. OH. No! Why would you think that?!” Adrien shierked. But, was his father lying? He wished he could say yes, because his pants were feeling very uncomfortable.

“But, what else could you mean?” Gabriel spluttered, and his usually emotionless face was obviously confused on what was going on.

“I mean like mood swing stuff! Not the other things.”

Gabriel looked at his son with bewilderment. Surely he didn’t raise a dense son? Right? This was tiring, oh how he wished Emilie was here. Being social was her thing. “Just go to your room.” Gabriel said with a defeated sigh.

“Right, father.”

* * *

The rest of the week wasn't any better. Every single day of the week, Marinette wore his colors. And everyone asked if Chat Noir and her were a thing. She always responded with “Oh! Chat Noir! We’re very good friends!!” or something along those lines. He really wished that they were a thing. But thanks to Plagg and his rotten luck, he doesn’t have the courage to confess to a certain bluenette.

And to make matters worse, when he arrived at the Dupain-Cheng household, Marinette would cuddle up with him, and get so close someone would think that they were dating! He couldn’t take it anymore! Especially since Marinette claimed to have no feelings for him! If they were dating how would things be?! 

So, like the mature almost adult he was, he decided to have a chat with his princess. “Marinette, we need to talk.” Chat said as he stopped cuddling the bluenette on Saturday afternoon.

“What’s wrong kitty?” Marinette turned her head to look at him.

“You see, I um…” Adrien was, again at loss for words as he stared into her beautiful azure orbs. Then, like a magnetic force coming between them, he began to lean in, closer and closer until their lips met. The kiss started soft, loving. Marinette’s hands found themselves into his hair and his hands found their way to her hips. Their lips moved in sync. Adrien inhaled her vanilla and strawberry scent. Oh! It was absolute heaven! Why? Why couldn’t he confess before all of this? He could have been enjoying these kisses instead of friendzoning her!

All too soon for his liking, the kiss ended. Before he could say anything about how heavenly the kiss was, he heard a strangled choke. He turned his head to see a gawking Alya.

“Wha- how- I- tho- Marinette! I thought you said you and Chat Noir were just friends!” She sputtered. It was unbelievable! Her best friend would never lie to her!

“Oh, I um lied.” Marinette suddenly took much interest in her nails. Meanwhile, Adrien was silently cheering in his head. _She meant the kiss!! Because the last time I checked ‘just friends’ don’t kiss! Thank the kwamis! Now we can get married and live on a faraway island, and have three kids and a pet hamster named- ___

__

__“We’re best friends.”_ _

__

__Silence._ _

__

__Adrien turned to her with a mortified look on his face. _Say what now?! We’re best friends?! Friends… kiss? Since when?__ _

__

__“But I don’t think friends kiss.” Alya cocked her head. This was getting very confusing. What was the point of all of this chaos again?_ _

__

__Amen Alya. Friends don’t kiss. Adrien thought_ _

__

__“I meant to give him a cheek kiss! And he turned his head too fast!”_ _

__

__Adrien couldn’t believe his ears. Marinette was lying to her best friend! “I um don’t think that’s what happened.”_ _

__

__Marinette gave him a glare that read “try me; if you dare say a word”. That glare was supposed to make him be quiet and sink into the couch, but instead it made him feel quite uncomfortable somewhere. Marinette looked at him mortified, and quickly scrambled off of him._ _

__

__“I’m sorry!” They said in unison, both embarrassed._ _

__

__“Now, Chat was about to say something.” Alya kept her glare on the bluenette, not paying attention to the two teens who were freaking out, She was in her reporter mode._ _

__

__“I well, you see…”_ _

__

__“Spit it out Cat.”_ _

__

__“I was going to tell Marinette something and then she turned her head to look at me. And then my eyes fell on her lips and I couldn't stop looking and thinking about them. And by some magical force or something our lips came together then I heard a choke and this is how we ended up here.” Chat rushed the words out of his mouth as his face kept becoming more and more red by the second._ _

__

__Alya looked him up and down for a good minute. He felt like he was in a trial between life and death, and he didn’t even do anything wrong! Was this how people felt on trial? His only hope would be that Alya didn’t burn her eyes through him._ _

__

__“Oh, Sunshine, I’m sorry that Marinette is making you suffer but that’s what you get when you friendzone her for two years.”_ _

__

__“But, wait- YOU KNEW?!” Marinette and Adrien screeched in unison._ _

__

__“Why else would you call me saying that I should ask questions about Chat Noir being your boyfriend. The only logical answer was that Adrien was Chat Noir because when you said you and Chat were ‘just friends’, Sunshine over here looked like it was the end of the world.”_ _

__

__“Oh. yeah. That was stupid on my part.” Marinette admitted, looking at her cat-themed socks.  
She really didn’t think that part through._ _

__

__“Sure was.”_ _

__

__“So, um to make it clear, you still have feelings for me right? Not that you still have to of course! I just was wondering since you kept on friendzoning me. Oh, and by the way you have an amazing willpower. Every single time you said friend, I felt like I was going to explode! And- oh why am I still talking?” Chat rambled. Marinette was really starting to rub off on him. Not that he minded really._ _

__

__“Oh! About that! I um do still have feelings for you! But I understand if you don’t feel the same way because I was so annoying to you for the past week and-” Her rambling was cut off by Chat’s lips on hers. The kiss was short, soft and sweet but it was none less loving than the first._ _

__

__“I just needed to make sure that this was real. And yeah, I feel the same way.” Chat looked lovingly into her eyes._ _

__

__“Good. I thought I messed everything up.” Marinette breathed a sigh of relief._ _

__

__“You? Never.” He was about to lean in for another kiss when he heard Alya clear her throat much louder than necessary._ _

__

__“I’m still here y’know. And if anything you should be thanking me, or else this would have never happened.” Alya leaned smugly on the doorframe._ _

__

__“Yeah, you’re right.”_ _

__

__“Aren’t I always?”_ _

__

__“It isn't our fault though, so no need to rub it in our faces! Being stupid is the side effect of being helplessly in love" Marinette chuckled. Sure, it wasn’t an ideal reveal, but it would work out in the end._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Poor sunshine children … they always seem to get themselves into messes like this.


End file.
